spaceinvadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Invaders wiki
SpaceInvadersTitle.jpg|Space Invaders|link=Space Invaders|linktext=The original revolutionary game Avssi_wide.jpg|Arkanoid vs Space Invaders|link=Arkanoid vs Space Invaders|linktext=Taito's classic franchises's crossover for iOS and Android Taito-logo.png|Taito|link=Taito|linktext=The company behind the franchise Space_Invaders_Infinity_Gene.png|Space Invaders Infinity Gene|link=Space Invaders Infinity Gene|linktext=Dedicated to everyone who loves games, and Charles Darwin }} *Core Cannon/Laser Cannon *AIT-50 *AIF-73CA *Octopus (Large Invader) *Crab (Medium Invader) *Squid (Small Invader) *UFO *Official Space Invaders Website *Shmups Forum *Gradius Home World Forum *The Arcade Flyer Archive (Has Ad Flyers for all the Arcade Space Invaders Arcade Games) Main Titles * Space Invaders, Arcade (1977) ** Space Invaders, Atari 2600 (1980) ** Space Invaders, Atari 5200 (1982) ** Space Invaders, PC-98 (1992) * Space Invaders Part II, Arcade (1979) * Space Invaders II, Arcade (1980) * Return of the Invaders, Arcade (1985) * Space Invaders: Fukkatsu no Hi, PC Engine (1990) * Space Invaders '91, Mega Drive (1991) * Super Space Invaders, Master System, Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, Game Gear (1991) * Super Space Invaders '91, Arcade (1991) * Space Invaders DX, Arcade (1994) * Space Invaders: The Original Game, SNES, PC Engine (1994) * Space Invaders '95: The Attack of the Lunar Loonies, Arcade (1995) * Space Invaders, Sega Saturn (1996) * Space Invaders 2000, PSX (1998) * Space Invaders, PSX, Nintendo 64, PC, Game Boy Color (1999) * Space Invaders X, PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Mobile (2000) * Space Invaders XL, Nuon (2000) * The Invaders: Space Invaders 1500, PSX (2001) * Space Invaders EX, GBA (2002) * Space Invaders Revolution, Nintendo DS (2005) * Space Invaders Evolution, PSP (2005) * Space Invaders Extreme, Nintendo DS, PSP, PC (2008) * Space Invaders Extreme 2, Nintendo DS (2009) * Space Invaders HD, iOS (2010) * Space Invaders Infinity Gene, PS3, Xbox 360 (2010) * Space Invaders Gigamax, custom hardware (2019) Compilations * Space Invaders Virtual Collection, Virtual Boy (1995) * Puzzle Bobble 2X & Space Invaders, Saturn (1997) * Space Invaders Anniversary, Arcade, PS2, PC (2003) * Space Invaders 25th Silver Anniversary, Arcade (2003) * Space Invaders Collection, Colecovision (2003) * Space Invaders Pocket, PSP (2005) * Pac-Man x Space Invaders, Mobile (2005) * Taito Legends, PS2, Xbox, PC (2005) * Taito Legends 2, PS2, Xbox, PC (2006) * Space Invaders Trilogy, Mobile (2007) * Space Invaders Invincible Collection, Switch (2020) Spin-offs * Lunar Rescue, Arcade (1979) * Space Cyclone, Arcade (1979) * Space Invaders Pinball, Pinball (1979) * PD Ultraman Invader, PSX (1995) * Space Raiders, PS2, Game Cube (2002) * Invader Groove, Mobile (2003) * Cubic Invaders, Mobile (2004) * Soft Tank vs Space Invaders, Mobile (2006) * Invaders Together, Mobile (2007) * Minna de Invaders, Mobile (2007) * Space Invaders Pinball, Mobile (2008) * Space Invaders Get Even, Wii (2008) * Space Invaders The Beat Attacker, Arcade (2008) * Space Invaders World War, Web browser (2008) * Groove Coaster, iOS (2011) * Arkanoid vs Space Invaders, iOS, Android (2017) * Space Invaders: The Board Game, Tabletop (2019) Companies * Taito * Midway * Atari * Activision Cameo and Influenced Games Clones and Rip-offs Hacks Freeware and Fan Games Category:Browse